villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Tai Lung
Tai Lung is the primary antagonist of the Dreamworks animated film, Kung Fu Panda. A powerful martial artist, Tai Lung is a secondary player in both the Non Disney Villains Tournament and the Animated Vs Video Game Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Henchman of a Fairy Recruited as the new bodyguard of the Fairy Godmother, Tai Lung requests to kill the refuge boogeyman, Oogie Boogie, since the lesser didn't pay his debt to the Fairy Godmother. He is instead replaced by the Bahamut, who quickly falls to Oogie's mysterious assistance. Defeat Through Memories Wanting to end this menace, the Fairy Godmother sends Tai Lung to kill the boogeyman in his new lair. Though, he doesn't meet him in person, he encounters instead another ally of Oogie Boogie, the Graceful Assassin, Marluxia. After a trade of insults, Tai Lung prepares to fight his goe, as soon as Marluxia summons his weapon. Despite recieving the first hit, Tai Lung doesn't not give up and leaps at Marluxia, only for the Assassin to dodge most of his attacks. He even punches the Organization member, though he learns of a bittern shock. During the fight, Marluxia manages to pick up old memories, regarding about Tai Lung's backstory. Prior to the events of the war, he was a disciple of Master Xehanort, before he was casted out by Master Eraqus. Shocked to handle the truth, Tai Lung stops fighting, leaving Marluxia to mock him, before he would capture him. He is then brought before Marluxia's master, DiZ, who locks him up in a cell. Non Disney Villains Tournament Lethal Protector? Lord Farquaad hires Tai Lung to defend him from a monster named Grendel. Tai Lung agrees, but Grendel is a far more monstrous being than he anticipated. Tai Lung kicks a meat cleaver into his foe, but he scores only a flesh wound. If anything, he just manages to get Grendel angry. Grendel knocks Tai Lung aside with a backhand, but he inspires Tai Lung to fire up his paws and batter the monster. Tai Lung manages to severely injure Grendel's eardrums, leading the monster to kick Tai Lung into a wall. Tai Lung can only watch as Grendel tears Farquaad in half. Master and Apprentice Humiliated, Tai Lung travels to the dominion of Lord Shen. The bird decides to make Tai Lung his apprentice. One of Tai Lung's first tasks is to approach the faction of Shao Kahn and suggest that they ally with Shen's forces. Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Category:CGI Villains Category:Ratigan and Drake's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Hopper Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Animal Villans Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Lord Shen Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Pitch Dark's in Allaince Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Revived Villains Category:Pitch Dark's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Deceased Characters Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance (CGI) in Villains Battles Category:Mrs. Tweedy's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Andre Sogliuzzo Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance (CGI) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance (CGI) in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Patrick Fraley